1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of dimethyl-4,4'-dialkoxy-5,6,5',6'-dimethylenedioxybiphenyl-2,2'-dicarboxyla te, and particularly the dimethoxy homologue, (DDB), as a therapeutic agents, for the treatment of BEL-7402 human hepatocarcinoma, and to the use of these compounds in conjunction with other chemotherapeutic agents in the control of BEL-7402 human heptocarcinoma.